Rewritten
by zylesevenwonders
Summary: Zoe and Kyle scenes rewritten.
1. Kappa Lambda Gamma

Madison had dragged her to this party, dressed her in some slutty, too-tight dress and heels that she could barely walk in. The frat house was a mansion and of course Madison Montgomery needed to make an entrance.

Zoe followed behind the starlet, invisible as Madison sneered confidently, "What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?" before some random girl grabbed her hand, leaving Zoe awkwardly alone in the doorway.

She was seventeen and had no business being at a frat party, she still had one more year left in high school before College, and_ I guess that's not happening now. _She was pulled out of her thoughts when some random boy nearly knocked her over.

Realizing she was in the way, she nervously walked into the crowded foyer and then toward the looming ice sculpture. Zoe looked at the obnoxious eye sore, scoffing to herself. She_ hated_ frats. As her eyes darted around she noticed a boy on the other side of the sculpture watching her intently as the lighting changed from red, to purple, to blue.

He was _cute_ and smiling at her, so she smiled back, but even after she looked away she could feel his eyes on her. Zoe began to walk away from the table, watching him from the corner of her eye, his mouth hanging open like he was in awe. _Strange_, she thought as she entered next room in the house.

* * *

All of his friends had only noticed Madison Montgomery, a D-list actress, who was known for her drug addiction and diva attitude, but not Kyle; he took the time to notice the girl behind her. She was slender, dressed in a tight; short black dress that he could tell wasn't her style.

He watched as she made her way into the party and had practically gawked at her through the ice sculpture. Whoever she was, she was beautiful with brown doe-like eyes and porcelain skin.

She returned his smile through the foggy ice and slowly walked away, but he wouldn't let her get away that easily.

Kyle grabbed a drink and followed her into the next room, commenting in her direction "Thought you looked thirsty." Turning around, taking the cup in her hand, "Is that your superpower? You can sense dehydration?" she replied.

He liked the way her mouth quirked to the side when she spoke, "One of them," he answered quickly. There was a moment of silence before she said something someone else might have found offensive, but he found adorable, "Ah, frat boy right? I think frats are full of fascists," she commented bluntly.

He knew some of his frat brothers were moronic douche bags, but he was different. "Well, I'm on a scholarship and my mom lives down in the 9th Ward," he gently informed her, watching her eyes soften, he continued. "Besides aren't you the one who came here with a movie star?" he quipped.

Kyle watched as the most brilliant smile formed across her face, her laugh sent chills down his spine as she threw her head back. _Damn_, he knew he wanted to be the only one who made her laugh like that.

* * *

As she stopped laughing at the hypocrisy of her own actions, Zoe realized she hadn't even told him her name and that she didn't know his either.

He must've been thinking the same thing because before she could open her mouth he had already introduced himself, "Kyle Spencer," he announced.

"Zoe Benson," she countered. Kyle repeated her name aloud; she liked the way it rolled off his tongue. She had gotten so invested in him and their conversation that she hadn't noticed that they had moved from the room to the stairs.

He asked her about her school, shocked at her response, "Really? A finishing school?" he asked surprisingly. She laughed softly, she was shocked herself, "Miss. Robichaux's Academy for exceptional young ladies," she mocked.

She was getting tired of answering questions, she was even boring _herself_, but Kyle's eyes had a light that told her he was interested. "Enough questions, I'm tired of talking about me," she sighed.

Kyle looked pleasantly surprised, "You're the first hot girl I've ever met that didn't want to talk about herself. There must be something wrong with you!" She smiled brightly at his comment; he thinks she's _hot_ it made her heart flutter.

His tone suddenly changed, placing his hand over his face, "Ugh, you have a boyfriend don't you." Kyle sounded so defeated and while his eyes were hidden behind his hand her face dropped, _well not anymore_ she didn't.

She paused before she answered, "No, I don't," she whispered. He parted his fingers, opening his eyes to look at her face to see if she was serious, she was.

"Look Kyle, I like you but-," she couldn't finish what she wanted to say because Kyle crashed his lips into hers, almost knocking her over before he steadied her by placing he hand on the small of her back.

Zoe gasped in surprise, surprise that he was kissing her and surprise that it felt _so good_. His lips tasted sweet against hers, she opened her mouth so his tongue could wrestle with hers. His hands travelled down her body as hers cupped his cheek. She could feel herself getting wet.

* * *

Kyle didn't want to hear what was going to come after the "but," she was too perfect for him to lose already. She didn't have a boyfriend so he did the only thing he figured would stop her from ruining the moment with words, and what he had wanted to do since she walked through the front door… kiss her.

He slowly leaned in closer, pushing his body further into hers, releasing a groan from his throat as her tongue invaded his mouth.

Together they backed their way up the stairs clumsily, never opening their eyes to see where they were going, only deepening the kiss, frantically grabbing at each other.

They hit a wall eventually, passionately kissing, swallowing each other's moans. Zoe was gently tugging at his hair, grinding her crotch into his, he heard her gasp when she felt his bulge against her thigh. He wanted her _so badly_.

Kyle broke the kiss to look at her face, her eyes matched the lust he knew that was in his, and her lips were swollen and red. His fingers intertwined with hers, he was unsure if he wanted to take her into his bedroom and make her scream his name.

Well judging from his growing erection he definitely wanted too, but there was something special about her that almost made him want to wait. But he completely lost it when she smiled up at him, pulling her into his room, urgently locking the door behind him.

Zoe dropped her bag on the floor, but before she could kick off her shoes he pulled her onto his lap and back into a kiss. He could feel her wetness grow and her walls throbbing with heat.

He palmed her sex gently before slipping two fingers inside, pushing aside her lacy underwear. As he worked her with his fingers she nipped at his ear, gasping as her hips dug into his palm.

His erection had made a tent of his pants, Kyle blushed when Zoe looked down and realized how hard he was.

* * *

Zoe buried her head in Kyle's neck, moaning and gasping as his fingers entered and exited her now soaking-wet channel. When she looked down she saw how much he had grown since the staircase, her eyes grew wide. He was _so big_.

She wanted to feel him, so she feverishly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, his cock bobbling into view. Zoe wanted Kyle so desperately inside her, moving and positioning herself to lie on her back and spread her legs when she remembered her genetic affliction.

_If she has sex with him, she'll kill him_. She wanted to cry.

She broke their kiss, gasping for air, her heart pounding partly from being extremely horny and partly from coming so dangerously close to killing Kyle with her vagina.

He brushed her hair away from her face, leaning in to kiss her again when she placed her hands lightly on his chest, kicking herself for what she was about to do and say, "I can't…I need...where's Madison," she choked.

Kyle's face read disappointment, but not anger. He lifted her off of his lap, pulling his fingers out of her hole while zippering and buttoning his pants.

She whimpered as she watched his erection fade.

* * *

He unlocked the door, grabbing Zoe's hand as they exited the bedroom, she could still feel her juices on his fingers. It made her heart ache with want.

He felt her squeeze his hand, he looked back at her and gave her a weak smile, he understood. She wasn't that type of girl, maybe some other time.

Kyle helped her look for Madison, splitting up to cover more ground, but both coming up empty when they met up again. "She wouldn't just leave you here would she?" he questioned, but Zoe just gave him an unsure look.

While he was looking he hadn't seen any of his friends, he left Zoe to find them and when he did he was disgusted. They were gang-raping Madison Montgomery; he walked in as they were taping the entire encounter, each taking a turn while laughing and taking swigs of beer.

He charged at them, but was knocked to the ground. Kyle followed them outside onto the bus, yelling at them about their stupidity until they agreed to destroy the tape and never talk about it to anyone.

As the bus drove off, Kyle didn't feel any sense of relief, it made him nauseous to think these are the men he calls his brothers, rapists…like his mother. It made him shiver.

His next thought was that he never even bothered to get Zoe's number, but that didn't matter his friends had gang raped her friend, she would never talk to him again. Just then he felt the bus flip over, his neck snapping in the process.

* * *

Zoe had followed Kyle to the room, finding Madison drugged and nearly unconscious with her underwear at her ankles and bruises on her legs, "Madison, did they hurt you?" she screamed, but she didn't receive an answer.

She ran outside, running after the bus, but she was never going to catch up. She stopped, panting for breath when Madison came up behind her, stumbling before gaining her balance.

Zoe watched as Madison lifted her finger, flipping over the bus, her heart breaking because she knew that Kyle was on that bus. She wiped away the tear that had escaped from her eye.

This hurt more than Charlie dying in her bed, _way more_, and she didn't know why.


	2. Pandemonium

Zoe lay awake, staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. The image of the bus flipping over was haunting her.

She could feel her heart beat vibrating through her chest, placing her hand over it in attempt to calm the rhythm down.

When she finally drifted to sleep, tears were streaming down her face. Her mother had just shipped her to New Orleans to shield her from chaos of this "unsafe" world, but pandemonium found her regardless.

Nan had the news on in the kitchen, and of course the only story being covered was the bus disaster of Kappa Lambda Gamma.

Zoe was physically at the table but emotionally dead to the world, coming back to reality when the reporter announced that one of the brothers had survived, but was in critical condition.

_Kyle_. His name echoed through her head, _what if he had survived?_ Her heart almost leapt out of her chest.

The butterflies she felt in the pit of her stomach at the just thought of seeing his face again made her nervous. She met him once, but she was acting like she loved him, and she _had_ to see if he survived the crash.

After the bullshit field trip that Fiona had taken them on, Zoe left the group at that house of horrors for the hospital.

She finally found the hospital room, her face falling from a hopeful smile to a frown when the survivor was the initiator of the Madison Montgomery pass-and-fuck game.

Still dumfounded, Zoe held her tears back, _she had wanted it so badly to be Kyle_, but it wasn't. "It should have been you, asshole," she hissed.

Her next actions were a blur; she took the boy's cock in her hand and stroked it, making him hard before she mounted him.

As she rode his erection she watched as blood soaked his face, hopping off when the aneurysm took his life.

Madison approached her a few days later, dragging Zoe with her on some secret mission to "repay" her. Zoe hadn't realized what she meant until they arrived at the New Orleans morgue.

_Madison knew she fucked that kids brains out_. _Literally_.

Zoe was still confused, Kyle was dead, and why would Madison bring her to see his dead body?

Then, she pulled out a resurrection spell from Cordiela's stash.

They walked through the plastic tarp-draped doorway, finding five body bags belonging to those that had not survived the crash.

Zoe shivered knowing that Kyle was in one of those bags. Madison unzipped the first black casing, making Zoe screech at Kyle's dismembered body.

"He's still kind of cute," Madison murmured with a shrug. "MADISON!" Zoe scolded in response.

Madison began unzipping the rest of the bags, Zoe didn't know why; the only person she wanted to resurrect was Kyle. She watched intently as Madison began examining the other boy's body parts, laying them out on the table with Kyle's head.

"We're going to build you the perfect boyfriend," Madison announced with pride. She had already chosen a set of legs, arms, and chest.

_All that was left was… _Zoe's thoughts were interrupted, "I wonder if he's a grower or a shower," Madison mused. The comment made Zoe nauseous.

She walked over to Kyle's body bag, where the rest of him remained, looking back at the random body parts on the slab under his had made her twitch.

She began replacing them with Kyle's original limbs, cock included. When Madison realized what she was doing, she acted annoyed, but it wasn't her "boy candy," so she didn't care.

They messily stitched Kyle together, drawing figures on his chest with their blood as Madison chanted the spell.

_It didn't work. The spell didn't work._

Zoe hadn't initially thought it would work, but the morgue had filled with smoke, thunder, and lightening…it just seemed so real.

She was heartbroken, but Madison was only pissed that her little game hadn't worked. She nonchalantly strutted out of the morgue, Zoe followed behind, but something held her back. 

Madison must have heard Zoe stop walking because she turned around, glaring at her. "I'll be right out, I think I left my phone in here somewhere," she explained.

"Okay, hurry it the fuck up," Madison retorted, rolling her eyes and walking outside to light a cigarette.

But Zoe hadn't left her phone in the morgue, it was in her pocket, she just needed to say goodbye to Kyle, touching his blonde locks, she kissed his lips gently, but was interrupted by a flashlight scanning the room.

She ducked under the table Kyle's reconstructed body rested on, the flashlight eventually landed on her face and she slowly rose to a standing position.

_Fuck_, it was a security guard. "What are you doing in here, you're not supposed to be here," he commented.

Looking away from her to Kyle his mouth dropped open, "What the-," but before he could finish his words Kyle's lifeless body had risen, taking the man in a choke hold, and killing him.

Before Zoe could stop Kyle from snapping the guard's neck, he was already laying lifeless on the floor. Kyle's hand reached out for her face, his eyes full of wonder, like he recognized her.

She took the stranger's keys, dressing Kyle in his clothes, balancing him on her with his arm draped over her shoulders.

He was like dead weight against her body; she couldn't him anymore, accidently dropping him down the stairs.

_Shit_, she ran down to him, stroking his face, helping him to his feet. Relieved when she sat him in the passenger's seat of the car.

Kyle had a spasm for a while in the car, making her almost swerve off the road, but he eventually calmed to the point where he placed his forehead on the window and watched the other cars whiz by.

Zoe thought she had most of the insanity of the situation in the morgue, when a random blonde hippie was in the back seat of her car.

She faintly listened as the woman mumbled nonsense about being called by voices, but something told her to trust her, so she followed her directions.

They arrived at her swamp cabin, Kyle wasn't able to walk stability, and so Zoe leaned him on her again, walking with his arm slung over her.

The "blond hippie" was Misty Day, the young witch who was burned alive for having the power of resurgence. _Of course she wasn't dead_, Zoe gasped to herself.

Misty offered to heal Kyle, slathering his stitches with Louisiana mud, murmuring something about it's healing properties, but all Zoe could hear was that she couldn't take Kyle with her.

She was comforted by his touch; he reached for her hand with his while shaking and holding back tears. Zoe stroked his blonde locks, eager to alleviate his discomfort.

Zoe left unwillingly, her heartbreaking as she left Kyle in the hands of a complete stranger.


	3. Humic Acid

She couldn't sleep that night either; Kyle's convulsions would invade her mind whenever she closed her eyes. She could still picture the way his neck molded together as he came back to life.

Zoe didn't see Kyle for about a week before she couldn't take it anymore, _seven days would be enough to heal him, right? _Well, it didn't matter because she was already on her way to Misty's swamp shack.

Walking cautiously towards the little house, Zoe peeked in since the door was open, Misty immediately sprang up, "Zoe, come look!" she sang.

Following, Zoe watched as Misty jumped back onto the bed, straddling Kyle while ripping his shirt open, she felt a pang of jealously before she looked at Kyle's chest, it looked _amazing_.

Kyle looked up at her as she stared, "How did you do it?" she questioned Misty with amazement, kneeling down to caress his scars. She could feel his gaze on her and she watched as her touch gave him Goosebumps.

"It's the humic acid in the mud, I put it on everything," Misty explained, but Zoe tuned her out as she kept staring at Kyle staring at her, _god, why is he looking at me like that?_

To break the silence, Zoe spoke lowly, "Kyle? It's Zoe. Do you remember me? He just stared for a moment before reaching his hand out to touch her hair, "Yes," he replied.

His eyes never left her face, she could feel her cheeks flush with color as she pushed her hair back behind her ears and Misty stared down at the two teenagers, now aware of the sexual tension.

She jerked her head up to look at Misty, "I have to take him home," she stated, pulling Kyle off the bed. He was able to stand better than he had at the morgue, but he still leaned on her for support.

Thanking Misty, Zoe walked away slowly as she balanced Kyle's weight with her own, startled by Misty pulling Kyle away from her, grabbing his head in her hands, "Kyle, were connected! She left you here while I healed you!"

Zoe observed the integration, flabbergasted, _Misty had offered to take care of him, she didn't want to just leave him but she wanted him to get better!_ Kyle thrashed his arms, returning to Zoe, flailing them again until Misty stopped grabbing for him.

"He wants to go home…let me take him home," Zoe pleaded, "I'll come back for you," and with that she left the swamp for Miss. Robichaux's.

She had called Kyle's house earlier in the week, his mom answered and she had stopped by to offer her condolences. His mom looked so sad, had so many regrets that Zoe knew bringing him back to her was the right thing.

Kyle didn't respond to her in the car as she tried to explain that she was bringing him back home, she had promised Alicia that Kyle "hadn't left us," so as she promised she walked Kyle back to the porch, leaning him against the door.

She watched from a distance, heard Alicia's scream as she saw her son at her front door, alive. She saw Alicia drag him in, realizing she'll probably never see him again, she felt her heart shatter.

Zoe looked down, confused by her feelings as Kyle jerked his head back to look at her, his eyes filled with fear.

* * *

Driving away, returning to the Academy, her mind was spinning when she was interrupted by Nan, "You like him," she remarked bluntly.

Spinning around, Zoe didn't need to be told something she already knew, "You really shouldn't listen peoples thoughts, it's rude," she fumed.

Nan said something she didn't catch, she just rolled her eyes and walked away, she didn't mean to be rude to Nan, she just didn't need to be reminded of something she already knew.

* * *

Zoe was waiting for Alicia's phone call. She knew she would call her frantic once she found Kyle at her door. What she hadn't expected was to be invited to dinner.

Although it hurt her to leave Kyle on the porch, she didn't intend to see him again. It was too hard for her.

She found herself smearing makeup on her usually bare face, struggling to find an outfit she didn't despise as she quickly straightened her hair. Zoe was so confused, _what was she doing?_

Trying to look pretty for her Frankenstein boy-ish friend was insane. Regardless, she continued to groom herself as Nan's words from earlier, "You like him," rang in her head on an endless loop.

As she drove to Kyle's house she prepared herself for the awkward dinner that was about to ensue. Kyle couldn't even talk let alone eat food.

Zoe knocked on the door, waiting quietly on the porch for a while when she saw Kyle walking, struggling to open the door.

Turning the knob must have been a difficult task for him because before Zoe could enter the doorway he nearly fell on her, almost crushing her with him embrace. "Hi, Kyle," she whispered as he struggled to remain standing in her arms.

She heard him choking before he could utter a weak "Hi." She smiled as her hand caressed his blonde locks and he stroked the bottom of her hair. Zoe pulled her hand away when she caught Alicia glaring.

She had told her their relationship wasn't romantic, which was technically true. They had only spent a few hours together at a party, but touching someone's hair _is_ an intimate gesture.

Zoe could have sworn she saw a flicker of jealousy of Alicia's eyes before she grinned, pushing Kyle to the side to embrace Zoe. As they hugged Alicia murmured "Hello you sweet girl!" but Zoe didn't respond. Her eyes were locked on Kyle's who was watching her intently.

The dinner wasn't as awkward as Zoe thought it would be. Kyle was able to eat and respond to Zoe's smiles, she could tell he understood what she was saying, but didn't have the ability to answer yet.

Their hands brushed against each other so many times that Zoe began to think Kyle was doing it on purpose.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Alicia scowling, she was _so_ confused.

After she had helped clean the dishes and the rest of the kitchen, Zoe lingered for a short while before departing, explaining that she needed to return to school.

She watches panic fill Kyle's eyes, making them look wild. Zoe didn't want to leave him but the tension in the air was thick, she needed to get out of that house.

Kyle had followed her to the door, crawling instead of walking so he could keep up with her steps. She opened the door, helping Kyle to his feet while they stood on the porch looking at each other for a while.

Zoe leaned in to hug him, opening her mouth to say goodnight, but Kyle took this opportunity to be a bit bolder, his tongue invading her mouth as they kissed.

Her tongue went to meet his, wrestling for a moment. She loved the way his lips tasted against hers and judging by the loud groan he released from his throat, he did too.

Zoe would have continued kissing him, it was getting intense as his hands travelled down her body and hers touched his face, but she felt the heat of Alicia's eyes on her skin, so she broke the kiss.

"Goodnight, Kyle…I'll be back," she whispered, helping him back inside. Zoe walked down the steps, pausing briefly behind the tree; she was beginning to really like him, almost too much.

She had driven down the street when she realized she left her jacket at the house, immediately turning around to retrieve it.

* * *

Kyle had heard himself whimper as Zoe left him, he didn't want her to leave, but he didn't have the words to say it. He wanted to say that he loved her already, that he loved her since that fateful night at the frat party.

He could feel his mother's eyes burning through his skin and the tension was suffocating. Right then he knew she was the reason Zoe had left so soon.

He walked past her clumsily, willing himself not to fall so that she wouldn't have an excuse to touch him. Kyle entered his room down the hall, falling sloppily on his bed, imagining he and Zoe making love on his sports-themes sheets, her crying out his name as he thrust inside her.

Kyle rocked back and forth, trying to speak so that he could hold a conversation with Zoe when she came back. He was interrupted by his mother's voice, her body looming in the doorway.

"Are you happy Zoe came to dinner Kyle?" _Silence_. "She's a sweet girl, pretty too." _Silence._

"God Kyle! Why won't you talk to me?" she screamed when he continued to remain quiet.

"I know I've been possessive," she continued, "I never meant for it to go this far." She took a brief pause before her next words.

"But I think you needed it as much as I did." At that_ idiotic_ statement, Kyle jumped up, anger pulsating throughout his body. He did not need her raping him every night since he was thirteen.

He needed a _real_ mother.

Aggravated by the muteness of her son, she pressed further, ripping open his shirt, complaining that Kyle wasn't himself, that he was different. He still said nothing.

He felt his mother push her ass into his groin, rubbing his thighs. Kyle felt disgusted by the sensation, but what threw him over the edge would be her final words.

"That little girl doesn't know how to please you Kyle, not like I do," she whispered, grinding further into his crotch. He knew for a fact that being with Zoe would give him the greatest pleasure he would ever know, a simple brush against her skin caused his entire body to ignite.

He had almost lost himself of the memory of her soft lips when he realized his mother was trying to mount him.

"NO!" he yelled, pushing her to the ground, grabbing one of his trophies and pummeling her head, splattering her blood all over him. When he looked down, his mother lay lifeless and unrecognizable. Kyle dropped the weapon, running to the opposite end of the house unable to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

Zoe had been waiting on the Spencer's front porch for a while, she rang the doorbell, but no one answered. She balled her hand into a fist, preparing to knock on the door when it squeaked open from the wind.

All the lights in the house appeared to be off, Zoe felt a chill down her spine. She didn't see her jacket anywhere and she didn't hear anyone either.

"Kyle…" she called as she walked cautiously down the hallway, she saw the dim light of a lamp in one room, she pushed open the door to find Alicia, or at least who she presumed to be Alicia, lying lifeless on the floor. Her grotesque form caused Zoe to gasp loudly, turning around to escape when she slammed into Kyle's body.

Zoe let out a piercing scream as she stood staring at her bloodied boy; _did he just kill his mother_? _What the actual fuck?_

Kyle must have known what she was thinking because she choked out his next words urgently; "She…tried…ta-ta-to" he trailed off, grabbing his crotch.

She was still confused until Kyle clarified further, speaking painfully clearly the next words out his mouth, "rape me."


End file.
